Yugakure
is the village that the Akatsuki member Hidan originated from. Once a ninja village, Yugakure decided that it didn't feel like staying a hidden village and transitioned out into a peaceful and prosperous village instead. However, Hidan, growing up, already showed a tendency toward violent Jashinist ways, decided that he didn't like this and slaughtered his neighbors before leaving the village. Yugakure makes an appearance in the series in Shippūden episode 92. When Kabuto Yakushi and Yūkimaru are on a journey they stop here to rest. Yūkimaru meets Naruto Uzumaki in a hot spring and talks with him about how hearts can communicate. There wasn't much seen from the village in the episode, but it seemed small and had no protective walls, like other ninja villages had. Underground Yugakure note: The following contains fan made non-canon material created by oOPPHOo Right outside the village exist a hidden passage down to the underground secret ninja village of Yugakure. Since the first part of the Third Great Shinobi World War and the naming of a new village leader, Takahiro Purizumu, Yugakure has hidden every single ninja activity in the city in an effort to maintain the appearance as a non-hostile and neutral village.This disguise was proposed by Takahiro to prevent the threat of getting Yugakure involved in the war between far greater fractions. History Yugakure was up until the early part of the Third Shinobi World War a hidden village but this was all changed due to the naming of Takahiro as the new village leader and unofficial Kage and his new politics. Takahiro foretold how Yugakure would risk to be devastated by the other hidden villages and commenced a plan which would involve having the village hidden underground. With the help from Earth Release users, all of the shinobi related quarters of the village were rebuild in an underground cave outside of the old village. The remaining parts of the village were made a tourist resort based on hot springs. Takahiro has as of yet managed to secure the neutral status of the village but recently it has been threatened by none other than his own son, Patorikku Purizumu, due to his escape from the village. Though Patorikku has yet to be found, his actions has not endangered his former home. Purizumu clan The Purizumu clan has gained a noble status in the village due to the importance of the Purizumu Intelligence Central. The primary task of the clan was to retrieve knowledge from the ninja world of any movements which would cause a threat to the village. The knowledge was also used as extortion against the other villages since they threatened to sell the information to the rest of the world in case war was declared upon Yugakure. The clan has recently received the responsibility for hiding any ninja mission traceable to the village. This is done by special Purizumu Derito-nins from the village which accompanying any squad outside of the village. These ninja uses the advanced Genjutsu from the clan to erase any memories of a mission from possible witnesses or. As a part of the new policy, certain Purizumus are responsible for keeping an eye at any tourist in the old village that may possess valuable imformation. Government Yugakure has always been leaded by the village leader and his council of advisers. Due to the importance and noble status (but also competence) of the Purizumu clan representatives from this clan has always had a greater influence than any other councillor. That influence has been made ultimate since the village leader himself, Takahiro Purizumu, comes from the clan. Today the council consists of the following positions: *'The village leader', responsible for every final decision made by the council (Takahiro Purizumu) *''Citizen representative 1, councillor (unknown) *Citizen representative 2, councillor (unknown) *Citizen representative 3, councillor (unknown) *'Purizumu clan representative', responsible for providing intelligence obtained by the P.I.C. (P.I.C. leader) *'Jonin representative', councillor (Unknown Jonin) *'Elder representative', councillor (Unknown) *'Engineer', responsible for securing the maintenance of the cave around Underground Yugakure (Unknown Earth Release User) *'ANBU representative''', responsible for safety reports in cooperation with the Purizumu representative and status updates from Hunter- and Derito-nins (Unknown ANBU) Economy Because Yugakure can no longer officially earn money from shinobi missions paid by people outside the village, the Yunins above the rank of Chunin often takes the disguise as ninjas from other villages and accept the jobs under either fake or others identities. Since Genins are not allowed to leave the village, D-rank missions often involve working in the hot springs. This secures a safe financial status for the village all though it is not as well earning as the greater villages. Some of the Yugakure ANBU squads specializes in infiltrating village banks and escabe unnoticed with some of the money stored in these banks. Alliance With Neo Akatsuki After Tafun's death Osamu along with Jikū went to Yugakure to form an alliance. When the Daimyō and his four other leaders refused to join the new Akatsuki Jikū devoured the council members. The underling of one of the four leaders joined Osamu and his allies after he witnessed the manner in which his boss and his four leaders were killed. Category:Villages Category:Custom Villages Category:Locations Category:Village